


Ghost in the Wind

by redwing4ever



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Dark fic, F/M, Stalking, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, dark bucky barnes, mad creepy vibes, winter soldier more than bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwing4ever/pseuds/redwing4ever
Summary: You ever have the feeling that someone is watching you? Well, what do you do when you find out that it's true.or, the Winter Soldier has been sneaking in your bedroom and Edward Cullening your ass.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Ghost in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely based off of a nightmare that I had a couple years ago about the Winter Soldier. So it's definitely more of a winter soldier than Bucky Barnes type of fic. There are some creepy, stalkerish vibes in this story so if this is something that you do not like, that I would skip this one.  
> Also, this is my first post on here so I hope that you enjoy the dream that has haunted the back of my mind until I finally decided to write it down and share it.

You know that feeling when you can tell someone is watching you and that burning sensation on the back of your head is not a good one.  
Well on this night, I had that feeling in my sleep. I kept having this feeling that someone was in my bedroom but when I woke up and turned on the light next to me, no one was there. Night after night, I would struggle to go to sleep and when I finally was able to fall asleep I was awoken to that familiar sensation of someone watching me.  
At first, I thought my house was haunted, that maybe my dead Grandma was coming from the dead to tell me that I needed to get my shit together, a common event within my family. However, whatever this thing was or wasn’t it had a presence that was much darker than that, much more violent.  
Then finally, one night, I woke up face to face with the man that has been keeping me up, even in my sleep.  
The first thing I noticed when my eyes adjusted was that the window was open, which wouldn’t necessarily be unusual except for the fact that it had been raining that night, had been the whole day prior. So I knew that I closed it, otherwise, I wouldn’t have woken up to my blind clacking against the window and a soaking wet bedroom.  
However, I was still willing to admit that there was a chance that I had forgotten to close it. I am a forgetful person, but it was all the way open, and even on the hottest days I would never leave my window completely open. The wind was blowing my blinds all over the place, the rhythmic tapping mirroring the intense pounding of my heart. 

Someone was inside. 

The next thing I noticed that my room feels darker than it usually does even with the strobe lighting of the moon everytime the blinds lift.  
That is when I see the shadow of him, he is at my bed looking away from me.  
I closed my eyes real tight, counting to ten, hoping that when I opened them he would be gone, just some trick of the light.  
But when I opened them, he had moved closer to the bed and was facing me.  
The blinds lifted showing me more of the man. Long hair.  
His eyes were locked on my cowering self, as I moved to make as much distance between us as possible.  
“Who are you?” I questioned, and instantly regretted because apparently he hadn’t noticed I was awake. He moved quickly to grab my wrists with one arm and cover my mouth with his second. His left arm cold, too cold.  
I started to struggle and scream into his cold hands, but he just pushed harder.  
The blinds lifted again and I saw his face. Strong features and blue eyes with deep purple bags under them and the blankest, almost dead, stare I have ever seen on a living person. The blinds lifted once more and nothing changed in his expression.  
I started to pray to anything and everything that if he was going to kill me that it would be quick, but he didn’t move.  
He kept his blank stare on my face while I fought to move away from him. Tears began to leave my eyes and eventually I stopped moving, accepting my fate.  
He removed his right hand that was holding my wrists in front of me, and slowly dragged it up my arm to eventually cup my cheek. I remained still, stunned at the delicacy this man gave, as he removed his hand from my cheek to push a piece of hair behind my ear.  
“So beautiful.” He said softly, while stroking my cheek with the back of his hand.  
I flinched at the sound and tried to push him off of me with my newly free hands. He didn’t budge from his position, he just kept his left hand on my mouth while his right hand brushed softly against my skin.  
More tears began to pour from my eyes with the fear of whatever was going to come next from this mysterious man.  
But nothing changed for a few minutes, he remained in his position just stroking my skin. His eyes seemed to have softened but his stare still remained cold. I tried to reach out to push him off me again, but he remained unmoveable.  
After a few more minutes, the weight that was holding my body down was gone. His hand released my mouth and I finally had control over myself again. I instantly reached for the closest thing in my reach to hit him with, my bedside lamp, but when I turned back to face him the rhythmic tapping had stopped.  
The window was closed and he was gone. Like a ghost in the wind. I wondered if it had been a nightmare but the next morning on my bedside table I found a small matte black knife with the initials JBB engraved on the bottom of the handle. 

I left my apartment for a while after that, in fear that he would show up again. When I finally felt safe enough to come back home I did.  
I never woke up to the feeling of someone watching me again, especially with my knife under my pillow.


End file.
